


Friends?

by Hizzie_Hizzie



Series: Hizzie ship month 2019 [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/F, Prompt: Sharing a Bed, hizzieshipmonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hizzie_Hizzie/pseuds/Hizzie_Hizzie
Summary: The truth was out. Lizzie had been wrongfully hating Hope and it was her twin’s fault.Or Hope and Lizzie talk and process what just happened.





	Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Few important changes: Penelope was present in this episode and the conversation where Josie admitted that she had a crush on Hope took place in the car after Hope asked Lizzie who lied to her.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

On their way home after dealing with the mummy and with Triad industry, Alaric’s car broke down. Luckily for them, it broke down near an old and weird looking motel. 

Since Josie lied to her and drove a wedge between Hope and her, Lizzie decided to share a room with Hope, leaving Josie to share a room with her ex-girlfriend, Penelope Park who seemed to pick up on the tension going on between the twins and therefore held back her usual smirk from appearing on her face. Instead, she looked worried when she noticed the fact that Josie seemed to be on the verge of a breakdown.

Hope opened the door, entered first and Lizzie followed. The room was only enlightened by the moonlight coming through the window near the bedside lamp next to the only decent looking bed in the room. 

Hope turned around to face Lizzie. ‘I can sleep on the floor. I don’t mind,’ said Hope before grabbing a cushion. 

‘Or we could just share the bed,’ answered Lizzie too exhausted to fight over a bed with Hope, the girl she was used to hating for years but now couldn’t as the truth was out. Her anger was directed at no one but herself now, not only had she wrongfully tormented Hope for years but she had been such an awful sister that Josie had felt the need to lie to her to prevent her from stealing away her crush. She was a terrible sister and she was ashamed of herself.

‘Are you sure? I really don’t mind.’

‘It’s big enough for the two of us anyway.’

Hope nodded and put down the cushion. 

Lizzie looked down at her phone and saw that it currently was 1 am. She plugged her phone so that it could charge during the night. She settled on the left side of the bed while the auburn-haired girl laid down on the right side of the bed.

‘Goodnight Lizzie.’

‘Goodnight Hope.’

Hope turned off the bedside lamp. 

They were now in the dark. Well, not completely considering that the moonlight entering the room through the window allowed Hope who was laying on her back to see Lizzie’s face from the corner of her eyes. She could see the other girl overthinking, probably about Josie lying to her all these years because she feared that Lizzie would go after Hope, the girl Josie had a crush on.

Something inside of her urged her to do something, to comfort the blonde, to tell her that they will work it out, that she will be okay. But she knew that they weren’t close, they weren’t even friends yet. She hoped it could change.

As she laid on this motel bed, staring at the ceiling, she wondered what her life and her relationship with Lizzie would have been if she never rejected the girl when they were five and nine and thirteen. She wondered if this could have been prevented by a friendship. She wondered if a friendship would have prevented this moment, this sadness present on Lizzie’s face. She sighed and closed her eyes, deciding that she needed some sleep after this draining day.

‘Hope?’

‘Yeah?’

‘I am sorry.’

‘You don’t have to apologize.’ Hope meant it, she couldn’t blame Lizzie for hating her when the blonde thought that she had mocked her mental illness. But Hope also couldn’t blame Josie for making bad decisions when she was only a scared and confused teenager. She had herself made stupid decisions that had lead to far worse and harmful situations. Chills ran down her spine as she thought about everything that went down in New Orleans a few years ago.

‘I do. I really do. I am so sorry for the way I’ve been treating you ever since I thought you were responsible for those rumors.’

‘I am sorry too. I haven’t been the nicest person to you even when you were just trying to be my friend. At least you had a good reason.’

They fell into an awkward silence. Both busied themselves by staring at the ceiling avoiding at any cost to meet each other’s eyes. A minute passed before Hope decided to just ask the blonde what she had been wondering for ages.

‘Why did you keep on trying to befriend me?’ Hope switched positions to face Lizzie while the latter didn’t move.

‘I don’t know, I guess I thought you were interesting. I just wanted to be your friend and to get to know you.’

‘Do you still want to?’

Lizzie turned around and faced Hope too. Their eyes finally met for the first time since the beginning of this conversation.

‘Yes.’

Hope smiled. 

‘Maybe I’ll agree to be your friend this time,’ said Hope smirking.

Lizzie rolled her eyes and shook her head. ‘I’ve tried to befriend you too many times. It’s your turn to put some effort into this friendship, Mikaelson.’

Hope giggled at Lizzie’s childish behavior. ’Really?’

‘Yes,’ replied Lizzie sounding dead serious.

‘Will you be my friend Lizzie Saltzman?’

‘I’ll have to think about it.’

Hope chuckled while Lizzie pretended to consider her offer.

‘I guess I could have worse friends than you. Plus I assume being friend with a tribid might come handy.’

Hope smiled and so did Lizzie. Somehow, their animosity had shifted into a newfound friendship. 

‘Can I ask you something?’ asked Lizzie looking away from the auburn-haired girl.

‘Sure.’

‘Do you like my sister?’

‘What? No! Why would you think that?’

‘I don’t know. I guess the way that you smiled after learning that she had a crush on you made me wonder.’

‘I just thought that it was cute. Besides, it flattered my ego. Why would you care anyway?’

‘So you really are a narcissist,’ jokingly said Lizzie trying to avoid answering Hope’s question. She pushed aside the relief taking over her body after Hope’s answer to her question.

Hope rolled her eyes. ’Shut up and you answer my question.’

‘I couldn’t care less. I just thought you and Satan fighting over my sister’s attention could have been entertaining.’

Hope rolled her eyes, again. ‘Right. As if I could ever compete with Penelope Park, HWIC of the Salvatore Boarding school.’

‘First of all, I am the head witch in charge of this school and don’t underestimate yourself. You’re basically the school’s hero, you’re a badass and you’re smart and pretty. Like Josie said earlier, who wouldn’t crush on you.’

Hope raised her left eyebrow. ‘Who knew Lizzie Saltzman could be so kind to me.’

‘Don’t flatter yourself. I am only stating facts. I mean you can’t pretend that half of the school didn’t have a crush on you at some point. First Josie, then Landon and Rafael. Who’s next?’

‘I guess you’re right, I am awesome.’

‘I didn’t say that.’

‘You kind of did.’

‘I really didn’t.’

Hope laughed before a smirk took over her face. ’Weird I could swear that I heard you describe me as the school’s hero and as smart and pretty. Should I go on?’ 

Lizzie rolled her eyes as the tribid smirked remained plastered on her face. ‘This is exactly why I don’t play nice.’

Hope chuckled but didn’t say anything else so Lizzie turned around to sleep after yawning.

‘Just so you know, you’re pretty awesome too.’

Hope couldn’t see it but Lizzie was beaming.

‘Goodnight Hope.’

‘Sweet dreams Lizzie.’

Hope thought that being friends with Lizzie was actually quite interesting. Perhaps she should have befriended her years ago. But she wouldn’t change this moment against anything else in the world. 

Lizzie thought that her younger self had been right all along, being friend with Hope was worth it, even all of the previous rejections.

They both fell asleep pleased with the idea of having a new friend. 

The following morning when Hope woke up, she felt heat surrounding her and realized that her arms were around Lizzie’s waist. She didn’t know why but she felt safe and content so she closed her eyes, hugged the girl tighter. Lizzie unconsciously leaned closer to Hope’s touch which made the tribid fell into Morpheus’ arms with a happy smile on her face

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! Comment and kudos are appreciated!! Find me on twitter @hizzieendgame


End file.
